Is It Real?
by Unnecesary Arguments
Summary: On her eleventh birthday, Katherine finds an old, worn book on her bed, titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Upon reading it, she learns she has a part yet to play in it.


Okay, I redid this former piece of crap. And chapter two is on the way. Hopefully.

Thanks to Lady Starlight2 and che-silly for reviewing. Now I'm happy. does happy dance and hands cookies to Lady Starlight2 and che-silly

Katherine grew up in constant curiosity. She was used to all talk ceasing as she came in the room, and hushed voices at night. And during the day. In fact, this had happened so often that she was used to it, unlike many others around her. They all were nervous when her parents started whispering to each other, tapping their feet and fidgeting.

"Katherine! Come down for breakfast!"

It was her eleventh birthday. Her parents had always made sure that she had gotten to do whatever she wanted on her birthday, and always made her favorite breakfast. A Plain Toasted Bagel, with butter, Sausage, and Eggs with Ketchup.

"Katherine!" her mom yelled. "Come down now!"

She rolled out of bed and passed over to the bathroom, to do her morning routine. When she walked down the stairs that morning, she did the unusual and did not stop and pause at the portrait of the man with the bright green eyes. Entrancing, they were. She raced into the kitchen, where she met a blast of "Happy Birthday!" by both of her parents. Her breakfast was on the table, with her usual pumpkin juice.

"Hurry up, or we'll all miss the mov-ays." Said her father. He had somewhat of a strange tendency to mispronounce normal words.

"They're _movies_, dad." Katherine said, rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

As she finished her breakfast, she noticed her mother fingering a wooden stick. And Katherine could have sworn that she heard her muttering nonsense, glancing almost menacing looks at her father.

After her meal, she went back upstairs to get changed, this time looking at the man in the picture. She looked at all of her closet, and then, noticed something in the mirror. It was a book. On her bed. She hadn't been reading any books lately, especially old and battered ones. After she changed, she walked over to the bed and picked it up. No writing on the covers, or on the spine. Opening it, she read, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _Turing the page, she saw, _Chapter One. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much._

She suddenly had a sudden flashback. When she was five or six, mum and dad had driven all the way to Surrey, to Privet Drive in fact. Leaving her in the car, they got out and looked around. They even tried to get into a long house with a cat ion front of it, as if the cat was a guard. When they had gotten back in, she had overheard,

"She's not there."  
"But why not? It's not like pro-"

"Not with her in the car"

Even I was astonished at how worried they sounded. When I asked what it was, I just got;

"Nothing, sweetie, we were just checking up on some friends of ours. They asked us to feed their cat while they were away."

Mum was great at lying.

She snapped back to the real world, and read on.

_They were the last people who you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't just hold with such nonsense._

She would have read on, but her mother called her.

"Katherine, come to the car, we have to go!"

She started walking out my room and into the hallway.

"And bring you book with you!"

Doubling back, Katherine realized, _how on earth could mum know about the book. She was in the kitchen all morning._ Pondering this, she went out to the car, glancing at the portrait, whose eyes seemed to follow her down the stairs.

In the car, Katherine confronted her mum and dad about the book.

"How did you all know about the book?"

"We gave it to you. Of course we know about it."

"But how did you get it up there?"

To that, here dad said, "So, Kat, which mov-ee do you want to see?"

It was baffling why they didn't want to talk about it. To most people. She was used to it, after all.

W00t! I turned a one-page size sixteen font into an almost three page size twelve font! does another happy dance

Puh-leasse review.

I'm giving out more cookies.


End file.
